Vanished
by Caitlin-Chan
Summary: (Sequel to Pain! That's Jingle) Well, who the heck is the silhouette? I mean, it never says who exactly it is...but where did Boss go?
1. Nighttime Again

With Boss where I left off...  
  
Boss laid in bed wide awake. He'd heard Jingle yell at the TV when it said "The Hamsy Show" was taken off air. But other than that, Boss heard footsteps in the tunnel beside his bedroom.  
He got up and went into the tunnel. His lantern hung high on the stick that held it. "Hello?" Boss bellowed loud enough that his voice echoed. No reply. He was about to turn to go, but Boss saw a silhouette running out of the tunnel. Before Boss could speak or even take a step, it was gone.  
  
The next day...  
  
"I swear!" Boss yelled. "There was somethin' in my tunnel!" "Uh- huh," Dexter said, "sure. Then why didn't Jingle hear it?" "'Cause he was asleep!" Boss feuded. "I believe you, Boss," Caitlin agreed. "I do, too," Hamtaro replied. Boss cracked a small grin. Caitlin covered her face to keep from giggling.  
"What about the rest of ya?" Boss asked. "I guess I do," Sandy remarked. "That is, if Caitlin does." "Thanks, Sandy," she replied. Sandy and Caitlin were pretty much best friends. The two loved to play and talk together. That was all you could say.  
Jingle walked to the door, turned around, and smiled gleefully. "Wish me luck!" he said. Jingle closed the door behind him. He was off to tell Stella he loved her. "That crazy fool..." Boss mumbled to Hamtaro. "He is actually going to do what I said." Hamtaro sighed and flopped his head on the table in front of him.  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
The Ham-Hams sat bored at the table in the middle of the room in the clubhouse. "I'm going to find Jingle!" Sandy yelled. "Yeah!" Caitlin shouted. "I'll come along," Hamtaro said. "I will, too," Boss retorted. Caitlin winked at Sandy, which meant, "Thanks, best bud." "Heke?" Sandy replied. "`Oui, I shall come," Bijou said. Caitlin's eyes then flamed.  
The five set out for Jingle. Caitlin, Sandy, and Bijou started talking with each other like all girls do. Hamtaro and Boss crossed the river silently. Caitlin said, "Where should we look for him?" They paused and thought about that question. "Like, the Bad Hams Place," Sandy replied.  
They started in the direction of the Bad Hams Place. When they got there, Jingle was exiting. He waved and asked them, "What are you doing over here?" "To look for you," Hamtaro replied. Jingle nodded. "Let's go back to the clubhouse," Bijou suggested. 


	2. You Know Stella's Playing Jingle like a ...

With Stella...  
  
"There is a decision needing to be made!" Stella said inside her room. "To love him and join the Ham-Hams or stay here and lay off our relationship a little. Hmmm...I like the last one the best."  
She exited her room and joined Mike and the Bad Hams in the main room. "Good morning, Stella," Mike said. "We're playing cards." "What game, Number 4?" Stella questioned. "Poker," Number 4 replied.  
Stella sat down in between Number 10 and Number 9. She sighed everytime she remembered she was the only girl in the Bad Hams. Even though there were 16, other than Mike and her, there was no girls. "Are we gonna start a new game?" Number 1 questioned beside Mike. "Yeah," he replied.  
  
Back with the Ham-Hams...  
  
Hamtaro, Boss, Caitlin, Sandy, Bijou, and Jingle entered the clubhouse. "Hey Ham Dude!" Stan said immediantly when he saw Jingle enter. "What did she say?" "Stella said," Jingle replied, "that she liked me too, but she couldn't spend too much time with me because of Mike." "Why do I bother?" Stan sighed and said. "Stan! That's rude!" Sandy scolded.  
After a few long games, it was time to go back home. Jingle and Caitlin could stay longer since they didn't have owners. "Sorry, but Laura's coming home from school soon," Hamtaro said. Then the Ham-Hams left on their way home.  
  
With Hamtaro and Oxnard...  
  
Hamtaro and Oxnard chatted as they went down the tunnel home. "Hamtaro!" a voice yelled behind them. "Heke?" the two said in unison. It was Caitlin, and she was running toward them. "What is it?" Hamtaro asked. "I need to tell you something, if you can keep it a secret. I trust you not to tell anyone. I can't tell anyone else without them laughing," she replied. Caitlin whispered a short sentence, and he resisted without laughing. "I knew you'd understand," she said. "Don't tell anyone." Caitlin bidded farewell, turned around, and ran back to the clubhouse.  
"What did she tell you?" Oxnard pleaded. Hamtaro had refused to tell him for the past five minutes. "It's about a feeling...a good one...about someone," Hamtaro mumbled. Oxnard yelled, "She has a crush!" He nodded and Oxnard said, "It's Stan! No? It can't be Howdy or Dexter...who'd want them? Anyhow, they both have a crush on Pashmina. Maxwell and Jingle are taken and so am I...not Cappy either. He's too shy. You?" Hamtaro shook his head in disagreement. Oxnard continued, "Panda would be her type." "Not him either," Hamtaro replied. He paused and started to continue, "It couldn't be Snoozer. If none of those are correct, there's only one left. She likes Boss." Hamtaro nodded and Oxnard fell to the ground laughing. "Actually, I should point out, she doesn't like him, Caitlin loves Boss," Hamtaro said.  
When he got up, Oxnard said, "Don't worry, I won't tell." "Please don't," Hamtaro mumbled and he and Oxnard started back home. 


	3. Heh Heh Heh

Back at the clubhouse...  
  
Caitlin opened the door and walked in the clubhouse. "I almost thought you went home," Boss remarked. "I had to tell Hamtaro something," she replied. "What?" he asked. "That's for him to know and you not to know," Caitlin said. She looked around and questioned, "Where's Jingle?" "He's going to invite Stella over," Boss replied.  
Caitlin sighed and sat down at the table next to Boss. "What do you want to do when they get here?" she asked. Boss shrugged. Just then, Jingle came in with Stella trailing him. Boss and Caitlin turned away from them and sighed.  
The two sat down at the table. "What are we gonna do?" Stella questioned. "We can go outside," Caitlin suggested. They shrugged and went out the door. Stella trailed at the back and paused for a moment as she jumped upward once above the doorway. Heh heh heh...cam-corder... Stella thought as she followed Jingle closely.  
The four sat next to the river. They sat there until the stars came out. "I better go," Stella said when she saw this. She and Jingle stood up. Caitlin turned to Boss and whispered, "I think they're going to-" Jingle and Stella started to kiss. Stella seemed to smile as she reached behind her and seemed to put something in Jingle's hair. Heh heh heh...cam- corder..., Stella thought again.  
"OK..." Boss mumbled. "I'll see you later, Caitlin." "See ya later, Boss," Caitlin replied. She ran to her place and Boss ran back to the clubhouse.  
Jingle was at the clubhouse ten minutes later. Boss was already in bed, so he seated himself in Boss's chair. Jingle fell asleep five minutes later.  
As for Boss, he was laying in bed shut-eyeless. He was hearing footsteps above his bedroom. "I wonder what the heck it is..." Boss said aloud. He thought for a few minutes and those darn footsteps got louder. "Hams these days...they vandalize everything in their sight. I think I might chase 'em off," he said to himself.  
Boss then got up. I know I am going to regret this from step 1, he thought. He walked to the door that led to tunnels from his room and opened the door. Boss took a few deep breaths and started scanning the tunnel.  
He walked through the tunnels for what seemed like hours. When Boss was about to go back to bed, the silhouette appeared in front of him. It looked at him with two beady, silverish eyes. "Heh," Boss said, "I get the dern feeling you're not from around here...dern it..."  
  
With Jingle...  
  
Jingle was slumbering sweetly. "AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!" came from deep within the tunnel and made him immediantly wake up. Jingle jumped out of the chair and opened the door to Boss's bedroom. "Boss!" Jingle yelled, but when he saw Boss wasn't there, his color drained from his face. He ran out the door Boss had taken. Jingle started scanning the tunnels with shut- eye in the darkness. 


	4. Well, We All Know Hamtaro's Awake

With Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro ran through the tall, brown, prairie grass. Boss has got to be here, along with the others, he thought. "Hamtaro!" Caitlin shouted several feet away. "Any luck?" "No!" he replied. Just then, the ground split in between them. In the middle was darkness forever downward. "Come over here, Hamtaro!" Caitlin yelled. "I need to whisper a secret to you!" "I'm jumping over there!" Hamtaro shouted. "This is dern crazy, but I'm doing it."  
He stepped back a few feet and then ran and jumped. Hamtaro stopped in the middle and as he dropped, he heard, "It's 7:00 A.M. and it's going to be a stormy, stormy week starting today, Monday!" "Wha?!" Hamtaro yipped as he jumped. "What's wrong with you, Hamtaro?" Laura asked as she got up. She quickly got dressed and said, "I'm going now, OK?" Then Laura went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
Hamtaro went down the drainpipe and went to Oxnard, whe was waiting at the hole that lead to the clubhouse. "Hiya, Oxnard," he said. "Good morning, Hamtaro," Oxnard said in reply. They jumped down the hole and started walking toward the clubhouse.  
"I heard it's supposed to rain for a week," Hamtaro told Oxnard as they approached the door. Oxnard opened the door. "Is that you-" Caitlin yelled in his face. "No...*sigh*." "What?" Hamtaro questioned. "It's awful! But I can't bear to say what exactly happened. Ask Jingle, he's the only other Ham here. He's in the tunnel somewhere," Caitlin replied. "Can you not even say who it happened to?" Oxnard asked. She shook her head in disagreement.  
Hamtaro, Caitlin, and Oxnard looked around the tunnel. When they found him, Jingle was hunched over an object. "Look at this," Jingle mumbled. Caitlin pushed him over and her jaw dropped open. Hamtaro stood beside her and looked.  
With a dent from the impact of being dropped, it was Boss's helmet. "My word," Oxnard remarked. Hamtaro picked it up and started back to the clubhouse.  
He placed it on the nightstand next to Boss's bed. "I'm not sure if..." Hamtaro started, but his voice faded. "I want to wait till Sandy gets here," Caitlin said. "Why wait for Sandy?" Oxnard asked. "Why not wait for me?"  
Sandy was behind Oxnard and Jingle. "What happened, Caitlin?" she asked. Caitlin turned pale and looked at Hamtaro. He then explained it to Sandy.  
"Why d'you think I wouldn't care?" Sandy questioned afterward. "For a few good reasons..." Caitlin said. "Forget about that!" Sandy scolded. "Let's tell the Ham-Hams what happened!"  
  
With Mike...  
  
Mike mumbled something when he threw his extra sheets for his bed in his closet inside his room. Mike quickly closed it and locked the door of his closet when he saw Stella enter his room. "What's wrong?" Stella questioned. "Is there something-" "No!" Mike yelled and rubbed his head. *Kushi-Kushi*  
Stella looked at him and then focused her eyes on the lock on Mike's closet. "Are you sure there's nothing you're hiding from me?" she asked. "Well," he replied, "there is-" "What?!" Stella shouted. "-something I should tell you," Mike completed his sentence.  
Mike pushed Stella out the door of his room with him and closed the door behind himself. "What are we gonna do?" she asked him. "We can watch the cam-corder you snuck in the clubhouse last night. It's connected with antennas to the TV in the main room," Mike said. "I know..." Stella remarked.  
The two entered the main room with the Bad Hams in front of the TV. "What's happenin'?" Stella asked. "Uh..." Number 1 mumbled, "...I dunno. They're talking and they have these serious looks on their faces. But the sound's not on." "It's muted. Duh," Mike retorted. He turned the mute off and stood in front of the TV watching the Ham-Hams.  
  
With the Ham-Hams...  
  
Everyone was there at the clubhouse and knew what had happened. "I can't believe it...again?" Pashmina mumbled and faced Penelope. Caitlin looked at Hamtaro, and he said, "Caitlin and I are going out there." "Really, Hamtaro? Ah, gees, thanks," she replied. 


	5. Mike Finds Out Caitlin's Crush

At the Bad Hams Place...  
  
"What's the darn deal?" Mike yelled. "What again?!" "I dunno...maybe...I dunno..." Stella muttered. He gave her a look of confusion and started out the door. "Where are you going?" the Bad Hams asked in unison. "I'm going over there," Mike replied, "to find out what the heck they're talking about!" "What the heck?" Stella shouted. "Then they'd know about our cam-corder!" But Mike was already outside.  
Soon enough, Mike saw Hamtaro and Caitlin near the river. They hadn't seen him because they were in a deep conversation. He hid behind a rock and listened to their conversation:  
"Man," Hamtaro muttered, "it must be hard...don't you think? No peace...darn... It must be hard for you since...you know...you like Boss-" "You like HIM!" Mike scolded and jumped out at them fuming. "Why'd you care?" Caitlin retorted. "Duh! He's my worst enemy!" Mike condesended.  
Hamtaro looked at her and the two ran. "Hey!" Mike yelled. "Come back here! Tell me what happened!" Caitlin stopped and turned around. "Heke?" Hamtaro said. "I don't get it."  
She explained it to Mike, but all he did was throw his head back and cackle evily and mockingly. "Well, I thought you'd laugh..." Caitlin said with a raised, smart alecky voice, "...since, of course, you'd make us think it wasn't you." Mike then stopped laughing and looked at her with angered, flaming eyes. "What'd you say?" his voice flamed. She gulped and shuffled backward. "Hmmm?" Mike pressured. Hamtaro stepped in front of Caitlin to defend her and replied, "You did it and you know it!" "Please, you pathetic child!" Mike hissed. "This is grown-up stuff! So, why don't you play with your blocks, Hamtaro-dear?"  
Hamtaro stepped back. Even though he'd heard Mike's words were awful fron Boss, never had he been so offended by his personal age! Mike pushed him out of the way and said to Caitlin, "You make the first move: sock me, insult me, or run. You name it, I'll play along." She balled her hand up into a fist but hesitated. He started to snicker. Caitlin opened her mouth, but her words didn't come out. Hamtaro watched as Mike began to cackle his evil laugh. Her eyes grew big with offense. "What?" Mike condesended. "You can't take a mocking?" It was then Caitlin socked Mike in the nose and ran.  
"Oh!" Mike yelled in reply. "So you think you're gonna get away with that?!" He started to dart after her into a tunnel of the clubhouse's. Hamtaro paused a moment and dashed after him and Caitlin.  
Sudden enough, they came to a dead-end in the tunnel next to Boss's bedroom. For some reason, it had a large puddle of water at the end. Caitlin didn't notice it so she backed up into it. "Aaauuuggghhh!" she yelled as...  
Hamtaro stood beside Mike as they blinked stupidly. "She...she..." Hamtaro stuttered. Mike finished, "Vanished." Hamtaro asked, "What is the puddle of water?" There was so much he didn't understand. "It's," Mike replied, "a portal hole. This must've been what happened." "I wouldn't be able to spot it," Hamtaro replied.  
Hamtaro and Mike were thinking the same thing. Something from another world had come from the portal hole. So, Hamtaro thought, it must push anyone who comes by at night into the hole. Man, I wonder if they want to take over. That's hopeless, Mike thought. How are they gonna get out if they don't have any real gear or weapons? This is a job for- "Kid! What are you doing?!" Mike yelled at Hamtaro as he reached toward the puddle. "I'm going to help," he explained. "This is what a Ham-Ham does." "Doesn't seem Ham-Hams are too bright," Mike condesended. "Too bad Bad Hams are way better and they have a smart leader who has enough sense to keep everyone safe and on the right track!" "Yeah, whatever," Hamtaro remarked. "If I don't make it back, tell Bijou I love her." He blushed mildly as Mike roared in laughter. "Don't fret..." he mumbled, "...you're too young for a girlfriend, Hamtaro-kid. Only when you grow up like me will you understand-" "Whatever," Hamtaro retorted hastily and poked at the water.  
He vanished into the portal quickly. Mike sat glaring, despite the fact the Ham-Hams had been watching because they heard them in the tunnel. But Mike wasn't evil-minded like he usually was. This is crazy... he thought. I do want to take over the Ham-Hams, but it won't be the same without the ones I hate the most. It's too easy! I gotta get 'em outta there and Boss'll be so grateful, he'll hand them over and I'll be ruler! 


	6. The Portal Hole

With Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro's eyes sparkled and buzzed as he fell down head-first into the coruscating path to another world. He tried to yip in surprise, but the overwhelming gravity closed his throat. The pressure also concealed his bronchial tubes, preventing Hamtaro from breathing. Hamtaro gasped for air right when KOing-forced air hit him. As his breath drew from him, Hamtaro felt a watery, cold ground hit his back. Everything grew dark immediantly.  
  
With Mike and the Ham-Hams...  
  
Mike stared with pale eyes and the Ham-Hams yelled, "What happened?" Mike mumbled what happened, lacking details and explanations. Howdy and Dexter lifted him to his feet again. "I think he needs to rest," Pashmina remarked, "since he's over-thinking if that's even a word."  
Pashmina led Mike who was confused by their kindness. Maybe, just maybe, if we treat him with kindness, Mike'll become nice, she thought. He braced himself and pulled from her grip. "Who do you think you are?" Mike yelled. "You, Pashmina-darling, you're built with loving kindness! When I take over, you'll be dead! Or you will be bad like the rest of us!" She retreated and Penelope grabbed her paw. Howdy and Dexter stepped in front of Pashmina.  
"Let us tell you," Dexter yelled harshly. "You can't ever snub Pashmina!" Howdy yelled. "What do you actually think I am?" Mike said scornfully. They all looked around at Howdy and Dexter to reply. Mike roared with laughter as the two looked at each other. "You two," he shouted, "Howdy and Dexter. Tell me what you think I am!"  
Dexter stepped forward and said, "Obnoxious, of course!" "And evil!" Howdy protested. "What else?" Mike demanded. "It's music to my ears that the Ham-Hams fear me!" The two glared and retorted, "You're rude! Offensive!" "What do I do?" he remarked. "Hurt!" Howdy hollered. "I only hurt," Mike said in a comeback, "if you're inferior to my high position! Of course, only the superior will get my respect!"  
The Ham-Hams looked at Mike with confusing stares. "Which one of you here think you're the most superior?" he desired. What is he askin'? Howdy thought. I wonder who would go up to him... Dexter thought. "I guess you all are girls," Mike shouted followed by cackling laughter. Howdy whispered, "Dexter, let's take him on by ourselves. Send everyone back to the clubhouse." Dexter gave him the stink eye and told everyone, "Go back to the clubhouse."  
Mike smirked once everyone left. "I guess you think you two are the most superior ones out of all the Ham-Hams that were there," he retorted. "I think the only ones that are even close to earning my respect would probably be Boss or Hamtaro. Maybe Caitlin. But you two! Ha!" 


	7. Meet Alaine

With Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro opened his eyes idly. "Wha? Where am I?" he asked in his head. Hamtaro sat up and looked around. It was dark and cold. Then he realized it; he was on top of a snowy mountain in this other world. But Hamtaro saw a fire a little ways from him. And he thought he saw Caitlin beside him. Hamtaro shook his head and looked around. There Caitlin was with her paws colored blue and knocked out cold. There was a dirty blanket on her. The same kind of blanket was on himself. Besides her, there was a figure beside a fire. "Oh! You're awake!" the voice said. It sounded like it was almost unreal. But the voice was a girl's voice.  
"Who are you?" Hamtaro stuttered as she came closer. She was a white color with a blue hue to it. "Alaine is the name," she replied. "Lie back down. I'm cooking something for you." "My name's Hamtaro," he said, "and that's Caitlin." "But she came earlier," Alaine said. "How would you know her?" "She's a Ham-Ham," Hamtaro replied. "By the way, did you see anyone last night?" "Well," she mumbled, "I live down the mountain and I was just hiking last night up here. I heard a stirring or two and it scared me. I didn't check what it was. Why'd you want to know?" "Nothing," Hamtaro remarked.  
Alaine continued to cook in the earthen pot. Hamtaro walked around in boredom. Caitlin stirred and looked around. "Hamtaro!" she yelled. "I didn't know what it was!" "You stepped into a portal and I came after you," Hamtaro replied. "But who's that?" Caitlin cried out loud. "Alaine!" Alaine said. "I found you first when I was hiking. I live on down the mountain." "I hope I can get back home before Laura gets worried," Hamtaro mumbled. "How do we get home?" "Which planet do you live on?" she asked. "Earth," the two replied. "Whoa!" Alaine yipped in surprise. "That's half way across the universe! No wonder you're so homesick! This is Planet Zinco."  
Hamtaro and Caitlin waited while Alaine fished a strange sort of soup out of the earthen pot into two bowls. "Heke?" he and she went as Alaine pulled out two larger-than-normal laddles. "Eat quickly," Alaine told them. "We need to get down the mountain in time for the festival." "What festival?" Hamtaro asked Alaine. "Oh!" she said in surprise. "I'm sorry! I forgot you didn't live here. It's where there's a launching space shuttle to Earth. And they watch it fly-" "Did you say Earth?" Caitlin interrupted. "Why, yes, I-" Alaine paused. "What's wrong, Alaine?" Hamtaro asked. "I don't want you to go!" she cried as they ate. "I want you to stay here on Planet Zinco!" "I'm sorry," Hamtaro said, "we've got to get home. And I'm hoping Boss will be on that space shuttle or we find him before we get on."  
Hamtaro finished sipping the soup and laid down the laddle. "I guess we should go way before the space shuttle launches..." Caitlin mumbled when she saw him set down the laddle. Alaine wordlessly emptied the soup out from the bowls and packed it all into her burden. "We're going? Now?" Hamtaro questioned. Alaine beckoned them to come speechless. She didn't want them to go, but she knew they had no choice. They couldn't possibly stay on Planet Zinco forever. But what if they didn't make it in time? Alaine would be happy, but Hamtaro and Caitlin wouldn't. It's for their own good, Alaine thought.  
  
With Howdy, Dexter, and Mike...  
  
"We can make you wish you never existed!" Dexter yelled as Mike roared with laughter. "We just didn't want anyone else to see or we'd get a bad reputation!" Howdy shouted with anger. "Ye can't ever offend Pashmina when we're around!" "You actually think you can earn respect from a criminal mastermind?" Mike laughed. "We're not wanting respect," Dexter yelled. "We want you to leave Pashmina alone!" "How 'bout I just get the Bad Hams and they can deal with you?" Mike questioned. Howdy and Dexter looked at each other and backed up. Mike turned and left the two.  
"He got where he wanted!" Howdy told Dexter before they entered the clubhouse. "How?" he asked. Howdy replied, "Ye know! Mike threatened us to get the Bad Hams! I don't think we should play around with that guy!" "Then why did you say to stay there and tell him off?" Dexter asked. "That was your idea!" Howdy condemned. "Was not!" Dexter yelled. "Was so!"  
  
"Was not!"  
"So!" Howdy yelled as he opened the clubhouse door. "Not!" Dexter opposed. The Ham-Hams sighed as the two entered the clubhouse and started fighting once again. 


	8. Mike and Stella Go to Zinco

With Mike...  
  
Mike opened the panel doors to the Bad Hams Place and entered. The Bad Hams said, "They went away because they heard something, but when they came back they talked about you." Stella added, "They said you were snobby and snubby. And a lot of mean things that I wouldn't even think up! D'you care?" "No, because they'll regret that," Mike said, "once I do something that will change us all's lives." "What?" they asked. "It's a surprise," he retorted, "and it's life-threatening, too. I might not return. But if I do, I shall get a great reward." "Can I go?" Stella asked. "No," Mike replied. "You little," she yelled and raised her fist. He backed away and said, "OK! Whatever, just don't get in the way!"  
Mike and Stella went into the storage room. "We'll need utility belts with a bunch of things," Mike mumbled as Stella looked around. There were mostly guns and daggers, part of Mike's collection. "Why do you mostly have daggers?" Stella asked. "And why are you a girl?" Mike questioned.  
Mike grabbed a snowboard and two skateboards. "Why do we need a snowboard and skateboards?" she asked. "Well, if it snows, just in case, we have faster travel. Same thing on concrete," Mike replied.  
Mike and Stella turned around toward the Bad Hams, said, "Number 1, you're in charge," and went up the staircase and out the door. The Bad Hams waited a moment, then they shouted in unison, "Let's party!"  
Mike and Stella fleed across the river and ran into the tunnel near the clubhouse that was the one with the puddle. Once they got there, Stella asked, "What's the big deal? I don't see anything but water!" He beckoned her to come near it and told her the story. "Who's going first?" Mike asked afterward. Stella shuffled back. He had a twisted grin and said, "I guess the visitor is going first." With that, Stella yelled, "We'll both go!"  
Mike and Stella stared at each other as they were on the snowboard. "Remind me why we have this," she mumbled. "Usually," Mike replied, "when you go through portal holes, it'll end up at a high point." Stella nodded. "1, 2, 3," Mike and Stella mumbled, "...and JUMP!"  
  
With Hamtaro, Caitlin, and Alaine...  
  
Hamtaro fell on the ground with weariness. They knew it: they were lost on a snowy mountain on the other side of the universe. "C'mon, Hamtaro," Caitlin urged. "Don't you think he's around here somewhere? Back on Earth it's probably 5 o'clock in the afternoon." Alaine had walked in silence for a long time. Hamtaro whispered, "Do you figure Alaine doesn't want us to go home?" She shrugged and paused. "What is it?" Alaine asked for the first time in an hour. "I heard something...something like something exciting was happening to them..." Caitlin replied.  
Hamtaro, Caitlin, and Alaine stepped back where their cold backs were touching and looked around. "I don't see anything," the two girls mumbled. "I see something..." Hamtaro remarked. Caitlin and Alaine looked and stood beside him. 


	9. Getting to ZapHunst

With Mike and Stella...  
  
"Hey, this is pretty fun!" Stella yelled as they went through the snowy mountain. "Where do you think we are?" Mike asked. She shrugged and gasped, "I think I see somebody!" Mike squinted and saw three figures waving. "No!" he yelled. "It's those two! Hamtaro and Caitlin!"  
Hamtaro, Caitlin, and Alaine shouted at Mike and Stella. Caitlin paused and gasped, "That's Mike and Stella!" "Grab on!" Hamtaro yelled. "Who are they?" Alaine asked. "You don't even want to know!" Caitlin replied.  
Mike and Stella passed and the three grasped them. "What are you doing here?" Hamtaro cried over the wind's whipping clamor. "Of course!" Stella hollered. Mike uttered, "We have to take over all of the Ham-Hams if we're even going to take over anything!" Hamtaro and Caitlin sweat- dropped.  
Pretty soon, they were at the base of the mountain. "Are we going to- oh! I need to tell you about the festival!" Alaine yelled. "Now, I don't even know you," Mike murmured. Mike and Stella steered the snowboard into land and everyone got off.  
After Alaine explained the festival, Mike stood up and said, "Good thing Stella and I brought skateboards." "What are skateboards?" Alaine asked. "I wanna try one by myself!" "You can have Stella's!" he replied. Stella gave him the look and took the strapped-on-her-back skateboard off her back. "Take the burden strap also to carry it," she advised.  
For some funky reason, at the bottom of the mountain, it wasn't at all snowy. Hamtaro looked at it and he muttered, "What a wonder, there's a trail made of concrete to the town and not even a flake on the trail, but on the mountain, it's a blizzard!"  
Mike, Hamtaro, Caitlin, and Stella got on the one skateboard in that series. Alaine boarded the other and the two groups started down the pathway. "What's the city called?" Stella yelled over the sound to Alaine. "It's the capital, ZapHunst!" she answered. "Heke?" Hamtaro asked. He wasn't getting it.  
After a while, Hamtaro grew hungry again. "Are we gonna eat anytime soon?" he questioned. "Well, we would..." Stella mumbled, "...but we don't have anything." "Yeah," Alaine agreed, "I gave you all I had." Caitlin looked around. "Can't we use a plant or anything? I'm famished!" she exclaimed. Alaine shook her head and said, "You never eat anything you find off this trail. It'll be poisonious. I dunno why, but it just is."  
Alaine was into the skateboard that was given to her. Mike and Stella were in control of the one Hamtaro and Caitlin were on. "Are we almost there?" Mike griped. "A few more hours," Alaine responded. "Hold up!" he grumbled. "I'm not doing this for that long!" "Is there an alternative?" Caitlin queried. She shrugged in response and Mike said, "I'm making a faster way!"  
He stopped the skateboard and looked around. "I hear something," Mike mumbled. The others came over and peered behind a bush. In front of them was a car. "Wow!" Mike yelled. "It's mine! I saw it first! Stella, you can ride with me in the front. The rest of ya, you cram yourselves in the back!"  
Mike sped toward the vehicle. It was a jet black, barely matching Mike's coruscating coat. There was not a spot on it, like it had never been driven before. "It sure looks good," Caitlin muttered. "I got the skateboards!" Alaine yelled.  
Mike looked in the ignition key and yelled, "Get in! This car ain't here for nothin'!" Hamtaro crawled in, followed by Caitlin and Alaine. Stella jumped in the front seat (I mean literally!) and Mike stomped the pedal. Soon, they were on the road.  
Mike read out loud, "It's about thirty miles to that city ZapHunst, so we'll be there in thirty minutes." Hamtaro sighed and looked out the window. He thought, I wonder where Boss is, same with the rest of the Ham- Hams. Hopefully they didn't come down for the rest of us... But what if they did? Then what? *Sigh* I wonder what's happening...  
Mike and Stella were thinking the same thing. Mike thought, I sure hope the Bad Hams are not doing anything that's any good right now. Heh, wonder why I think that. Oh well, as long as they're not partying.  
  
Back to the Bad Hams...  
(Ouch! Make sure Mike's not around...)  
  
The sterio was blasting, the pina` coladas all gone. The TV channeled on scary movies. The Bad Hams sat on top of each other in front of the TV. It was a wreck! Everything was lying everywhere. The only thing they really cared about was if there was an intimidating part on the scary movie they were watching. "Go fetch some martinis. I'm in charge," Number 1 mumbled to Number 2. "Fetch martinis? Well, who ever said you were in charge?" Number 3 questioned. "Mike said," he replied in a low bellow. "OK, Number 3, fetch me a martini." "Get it yourself," Number 3 replied in a smart-aleck voice. "What's going on over here?" Number 7 and Number 8 asked in unison. Number 1 retorted, "I told Number 2 to get me a martini, but Number 3 had something to say about it!" "That's your prob," Number 11 remarked. "The only thing I'm gonna give ye," Number 3 yelled, "is my fist into your nose!" "Wanna bet?" he retorted. "Yeah!" Number 3 yelled. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" the Bad Hams chanted.  
  
With the Ham-Hams...  
  
"Hopefully they'll find themselves outta there," Pashmina mumbled lowly. "Ookyoo," Penelope muttered. "We shouldn't go after them," Maxwell said. "By the time we get in, they'll be out," Dexter remarked. "This is so not totally cool," Sandy said.  
The Ham-Hams sat around and thought. "Ye think Mike and Stella will come when we're not thinking?" Howdy questioned. Everyone paused. It could happen. "Let's go over there and check it out!" Cappy yelled.  
The Ham-Hams darted toward the Bad Hams Place and busted open the door. All of the Ham-Hams raced down the stairs.  
"Wha?" Number 1 and Number 3 said in unison with their fists in the other's stomach. The Bad Hams looked at the stairs and noticed the noises. They ignored it and again chanted, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The Ham-Hams peeked at them and Stan said, "They're not even doing anything except having a darn fight!"  
"Hey!" the Ham-Hams yelled. The Bad Hams turned around and gave them the stink eye. "What are you doing here?" they boomed. "Is Mike or Stella around?" Howdy shouted. "No," Number 1 replied, "they went on a life- threatening trip." The Ham-Hams looked at each other and went back to the clubhouse. 


	10. A Space Ride! WHEE!

Back with Hamtaro and the rest of them...  
  
"Finally," Mike sighed. "We're at ZapHunst." Hamtaro looked out the window. They were in a parking lot with a big building in front of the lot. "That's the capital building," Alaine told them. Stella looked at Mike and he shook his head. "How 'bout you all go somewhere for an hour and we'll meet you back here?" Mike demanded. Hamtaro replied, "OK."  
Hamtaro, Caitlin, and Alaine got out of the car and started toward the mall. When they entered, Caitlin gasped at the sight. It had carts that floated and the stores were numerous. Hamtaro sighed and followed the two girls.  
  
With Mike and Stella...  
  
"What's the plan?" Stella mumbled as she and Mike crept toward the building. "I got another plan for once things go back to normal," he replied quietly. "You've told me," she remarked. "Not this one, it's grand, but we're going to have to get transportation," Mike responded, "for the Bad Hams."  
Mike and Stella crept inside and went to the desk. "Can we speak to your leader?" Stella asked. "Appointment?" the desk clerk asked. "We're from Earth and we don't know how to get back," Mike responded. The desk clerk shook her head and said, "Last room on the right."  
The two raced toward that room. On the door, it said, "Mr. Joe." Mike pushed open the door and Mr. Joe was sitting at his desk. "I didn't expect anyone at this time," he responded toward Mike. "We're from Earth and we dunno how to get back," Stella muttered. Mr. Joe shook his head and said, "There's someone else who came by here that was from Earth. We're launching a space shuttle and-" "We need to ride on it!" Mike boomed. "And who else came by?" "I was just about to say you could," he mumbled. "I dunno what the guy's name was, but I'm for certain he knows you." "Really?!" Stella yelled. Mr. Joe shook his head and replied, "He's staying in the room upstairs on the first left."  
Mike and Stella raced out and noticed they'd used up their hour. "It'd probably be better anyhow if we got Hamtaro and them," Mike mumbled reluctantly.  
The two darted off toward the car and found Hamtaro, Caitlin, and Alaine. "We think we found him!" Stella shouted. "We talked to the capital's leader and he said he stayed there!" "OK, gang, let's go," Caitlin said.  
They all sped toward the capital building and entered. Mike and Stella led the way followed closely by Caitlin. When they got to the door, Hamtaro and Caitlin knocked. Mike and Stella stood to the back. The doorknob turned, but it was not Boss at the door. It was Mr. Joe. "You little," Stella said and pushed Hamtaro and Caitlin out of her way and he stepped back with hesitation. But Stella had no hesitation. She socked him in the stomach, and when he bent down, Stella struck him in the nose. "I thought you'd already been here," Mr. Joe muttered. "He just checked out. But he's going to be at the space shuttle and on it."  
"I wish we'd already been there," Mike mumbled. "But you hate him," Hamtaro told him. "I know, but it's no fun to take over y'all because he was gone!" he yelled. "There's no challenge!"  
"The festival is starting!" Alaine yelled an hour later. Alaine boarded her skateboard while the other four got on the other one. They rode down and when they saw the space shuttle was boarding, Hamtaro saw something he'd never forget.  
Hamtaro stood as he saw Boss climb up the stairs and sneak in the shuttle as quickly as Hamtaro had seen him. "C'mon," he mumbled, "we need to get on." "Why?" Caitlin questioned. Hamtaro then told them what he saw.  
"Whoa," Alaine said, "I came here and immediately, my friends saw their ride home..." She had a sad look in her eyes. "What's wrong, Alaine?" Caitlin asked. "I won't be able to see or talk to you again, will I?" she questioned. They shook their heads. "I hope you have a s-sa-afe t- tr-tr-" Alaine took off running as she bawled. Hamtaro stepped forward, but Mike mumbled, "Let Alaine go."  
Hamtaro led as they all climbed on the stairs upward. I hoped I'd see Alaine before we left, he thought as he saw Mr. Joe go up to a microphone and say, "Five minutes until the space shuttle takes off!"  
The four picked up their pace and heard him say, "One minute now!" Hamtaro, Caitlin, Mike, and Stella flew like lightning toward the door as it began to slowly shut. Stella was the last in line, so she made it barely before the door shut all the way.  
"That was too close to be comfortable," Stella mumbled. "That?" Caitlin shouted. "I'm too close to these maniacs to be comfortable!" "I have to agree," Hamtaro muttered. "Who ye calling maniacs?" Mike murmured. "You two!" the Ham-Hams shouted. "We'll give ye maniac..." the two mumbled. Mike and Stella gave them the stink eye and stepped forward. "OK," Hamtaro muttered, "that IS too close for comfort. Say, let's just forget..."  
Mike said, "You really think of us as maniacs-wha?!" "What is is?" Stella shouted. "There's a," he mumbled. There was a black car that looked exactly the same as earlier, a police car, and a school bus. "I gotta have 'em all!" he shouted. "That's funny," Stella mumbled, "isn't that like Pokemon? You know, 'Gotta catch 'em all'?"  
"Let's forget these two," Caitlin told Hamtaro. He shook his head and the two traveled the space shuttle. They had already taken off and hadn't even noticed. "Hamtaro..." she mumbled as they started to float. "There's no gravity! What now?!"  
"Dumb no gravity," Mike mumbled as he held onto the mirror of the black car. "I wanna name this car Lil' Mikey." "That's great," Stella shouted as she looked down. The cars were chained down to the floor, so they couldn't float.  
Hamtaro and Caitlin floated back to Mike and Stella. "Gosh," Hamtaro mumbled, "it's called greed. And looks like Mike has a lot of it." "Duh!" Mike shouted. "I'm half rich! Well, I'm half over rich."  
Stella muttered, "Can I get in that car?" "It's name?" Mike yelled. She sighed and shouted, "Can I get in Lil' Mikey?" "Sure," he replied. "Why does he give it a name?" Caitlin asked Hamtaro. "It's called greed," he repeated.  
"What kind of car is this?" Stella asked once inside. "Lamborgini," he replied proudly. Hamtaro and Caitlin opened the door and Caitlin mumbled, "You are right about his greed." 


	11. The Group's Findings

An hour later...  
  
"Is it time yet to get off?" Hamtaro shouted. "I need to get home to Laura!" They all got out and tried to find a window. "I see..." Stella muttered, "...a little green planet with a bunch of blue. Man, it looks pathetic. Do you see its atmosphere? I sure hope we don't live on it!" "Uh, Stella," Mike mumbled, "that's Earth. Pathetic, isn't it?" "Oh, does that mean I was right?" she asked. "Yes, but it'll be superior when I take over," he replied proudly.  
"Heh, do you notice something?" Caitlin said. "Well, there's a..." "You're right! Does that mean...?" Hamtaro muttered reluctantly. "There's another space shuttle." "That stinks!" she yelled loudly. "Hey," Mike yelled over. "Can you, Caitlin, drive the police car out and you, Hamtaro, drive the bus out?"  
They all got in and soon, they felt the shuttle land. "Self destruct in ten seconds," the intercom boomed. "Drive through the wall!" Mike yelled. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" the intercom boomed again, but they were out by then.  
Hamtaro opened the door of the school bus and fell to the ground. He had no seatbelt. Caitlin, Mike, and Stella came over and said, "This stinks! Wha?!" Hamtaro turned around and heard, "Hamha, Ham-Hams! And...Mike and Stella..." Boss was standing beside them. "Where the heck were you?" Mike yelled. "You must've come after me, and, as you know, I found my own way out, like the first time we met. It's not my fault you took the subject shuttle instead of the non-destructive ship," Boss remarked. "You mean, you knew how to get out?" Hamtaro shouted. He nodded proudly. "I can't believe this!" Mike yelled. "I wasted my time to go after someone who could save their own tail! This is outrageous! I could've taken over the Ham-Hams while you were gone, and when you came back, pow! I HATE YOU!!!" "Well, it really isn't his fault," Stella said. "I'm just glad you're safe..." Caitlin remarked. She blushed and said, "OK, I'm going back to the clubhouse."  
Boss looked at Mike and said, "You know what? I haven't been able to tell you to your face, but...I HATE YOU TOO!!!" He turned around and stomped back to the clubhouse. "Hamtaro, can you drive the school bus to the Bad Hams Place?" Stella asked. "I dunno what else to say," Hamtaro mumbled as he stepped in the driver seat. I hope tommorrow is better than today... Hamtaro thought as he drove off toward the Bad Hams Place.  
  
THE END...BUT HASN'T IT BEGUN? 


End file.
